Total joint replacement prostheses typically include a specially designed jig or fixture to enable a surgeon to make accurate and precise bone resections in and around the joint being prepared to accept the prosthesis. The ultimate goal with any total joint prosthesis is to approximate the function and structure of the natural, healthy structures that the prosthesis is replacing. Should the prosthesis not be properly attached to the joint, i.e., an ankle or knee, the misalignment could result in discomfort to the patient, gait problems, or degradation of the prosthesis.
Many surgical procedures employ the use of intra-operative fluoroscopy to check the alignment of the intramedullary cavities that are prepared to receive the joint replacement prosthesis. However, the use of intra-operative fluoroscopy in the operating room has several drawbacks. One such drawback is that the use of fluoroscopy to check the alignment of intramedullary cavities formed during surgery increases the overall length of the surgical procedure as time is taken to acquire and evaluate the fluoroscopic images. Long surgery times lead to increased tourniquet time forth patient and therefore may increase recovery time.
Another drawback of fluoroscopy is exposing the patient and others in the operating room to the ionized radiation. For example, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) has issued several articles and public health advisories concerning the use of the fluoroscopy during surgical procedures. Consequently, even though steps are taken to protect the patient and other from the ionized radiation, it is virtually impossible to eliminate all risk associated with the ionized radiation.